


Sunflowers

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bagels-and-netflix asked : Could you do a 'Value You' for Klaine? :)<br/>> Leave a “Value Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about my character telling yours how they feel about them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers

Elliott knows that he’s playing dirty.

But since he’s Kurt’s friend first and foremost, all he ever got from Blaine was the repeated knowledge that Kurt was  _his_  fiancé.

Now, on the eve of their five years anniversary, since he’s in charge of the “ceremony”, he wants to know what exactly Blaine feels for Kurt.

So he played dirty–dirty Martinis, that is.

Hey, it worked didn’t it: Blaine Hummel-Anderson is all loopy and loose lipped.

Waxing poetics about his husband with stars in his eyes as he sits upside-down on the couch of the private room Elliott booked.

“It’s not just that he’s beautiful, ya know,” Blaine says, voice slurring a bit as he flutters his hands around. “It’s more like Kurt lights up the world when he enters a room.”

“Does he now.”

“You haven’t noticed?” Blaine asks, eyes widening and seriously, Elliott feels bad for Kurt if he has to deal with those eyes on a daily basis. “I feel like a … one of those big yellow flowers?”

“A sunflower?”

“Thank you, yes! I feel like a sunflower when he arrives somewhere.”

“How so?”

“Sunflowers follow the Sun, that’s why they’re called–,” Blaine explains, hiccuping and looking slightly embarrassed, “that’s why they’re called sunflowers.”

“So Kurt is the Sun?”

“Duh.”

Elliott shakes his head and pats Blaine’s hand as he goes on, debating with himself if maybe he shouldn’t be the Earth, if Kurt is the Sun, but that would be a bit self-centered, wouldn’t it …

If only Blaine knew that he is Kurt’s world.


End file.
